


Simple Night In

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A small bit of dirty talk, Bilingual Iwaizumi, Bilingual Yachi, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Lawyer!Iwaizumi, Librarian!Yachi, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Yachi wonders what she looks like in his eyes, if he sees something more than a baby faced woman with easily flushed cheeks and an overly small frame, jutting hip bones and a too visible rib cage. How does she look to him in her new lingerie, dressed up in blush pink lace underneath his faded tee with its barely visible Godzilla print and stretched out neckline? Is she pretty? Cute? Provocative for once in her life?"(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 9: lingerie)





	Simple Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My French is rusty as hell and the Spanish was given to me by Google Translate. If something's wrong please feel free to poke at me but I think I got it right.  
> I honestly don't even know where this au came from but it blindsided me yesterday and I'd like to write more for it. One could always use cute IwaYachi with her as a librarian and him as a lawyer.
> 
> Kinktober 2016, Day 9 prompt chosen: ~~Asphyxiation~~ | Lingerie | ~~Frottage~~

“What’s with that frown on your face, little birdy?”

Yachi blinks and looks up from the stack of books she’s supposed to shelving and blushes a little, bites her lip as Oikawa raises a brow at her.

“N-Nothing,” she tells him, taking a deep breath after. She smiles and grabs the books, begins to store them onto her cart. “I’m sorry. Did you need something, Oikawa-san?”

“No, no,” he says, waving his hand almost dismissively. “I just came in to return my books and saw that my favorite librarian was looking a little troubled. What’s on your mind?”

Yachi opens her mouth to deny that she’s bothered but then closes it with a sigh, eyes Oikawa hesitantly.

Well, he _is_ Iwaizumi’s best friend.

“Um,” she starts. His brow arches higher and Yachi sighs again, drops her gaze and traces a finger over the worn jacket of one of a book. “I...Hajime has been a little stressed lately. And I’m trying to figure out something nice to do for him. He’s working late tonight but tomorrow is his last day before his days off so I want to do something for him tomorrow night. I’m having trouble deciding on what to do, though.”

There’s a huff of laughter and Yachi glances up at him, frowns a little while he smiles at her and shakes his head.

“Oh, little birdy,” he tells her, amusement in his voice. “You don’t have to do anything much. Iwa-chan is a simple, simple man. Almost more so than Ushiwaka-chan.”

Yachi stifles a giggle behind her hand as the library director in question walks behind Oikawa and shoots him a small, displeased look. Oikawa grins at her and rests his elbow on the counter, his chin on his palm.

“You don’t have to do anything much,” Oikawa repeats. “Just get him his favorite beer. Make him something nice to eat. Dress up for him. Throw on some stockings and one of his shirts. A simple night in with his cute little baby girl will lift his spirits like nothing else.”

Yachi bites her lip and feels her cheeks tint a bit pink, gives a hesitant nod and tries not to huff when Oikawa laughs at her.

“Seriously, Yacchan,” he tells her. “That’s all you need to do...and maybe help me find a book on solar nebulas. I should probably brush up on them before I write my article.”

Yachi digs her teeth into her bottom lip a little deeper and walks out from behind the counter, waves at Oikawa to follow her.

Iwaizumi’s favorite beer and something nice for dinner. A night in and dressing up. She can do that...she thinks.

* * *

Yachi bites her lip as she looks in the mirror, smooths her hands over Iwaizumi’s borrowed shirt and tries not to frown.

She feels silly.

It’s just that she’s never tried to dress up before or wear these sorts of things. She feels like a little girl that got into her mother’s lingerie drawer. Yamaguchi assured her that she looked good when she sent him a nervous selfie and asked for his opinion but she just…

Yachi takes a deep breath and then sighs, plucks at the fabric of the stockings.

She should have gone with the sheer, black ones. These frivolous fishnets with their baby pink hue just contribute to how silly she feels, how ridiculous she looks.

She huffs and tries to push off her negativity and worry, fusses over her appearance in the mirror. She reapplies her lipgloss and agonizes over wearing contacts or her glasses, decides on the glasses since she rarely wears them and Iwaizumi always seems to enjoy it when she does.

She’s fretting over her hair when she hears the front door unlock and open, when she hears him step in.

Yachi takes a deep breath and firmly tells herself to calm down, smooths her hands over the shirt and walks out of the bedroom just as she hears Iwaizumi mutter “What the hell?”

...so maybe she should have told him she was popping in and arranging a night in for them.

Oh, well. Too late now.

Yachi sighs guiltily and creeps into the living room, grasps her elbow behind her back and fixes a nervous smile on her face as she watches Iwaizumi scratch his head in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Wel-welcome home, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi jumps a little and immediately turns around, confusion on his face for just a brief moment before his eyes widen and his jaw drops. He doesn’t say anything and Yachi’s smile wilts, anxiety starting to pulse through her veins.

He doesn’t like it. She looks ridiculous. She should have picked a different shirt. What if he’s mad she’s wearing his shirt? Oh god, she’s never asked if she could wear his clothes before. What if he has a _thing_ about it? This is his favorite shirt. He might not want her to wear it. Stupid. _Stupid_. She’s so _stupid_. She should have-

“Baby girl...you look amazing.”

Yachi blinks and then blushes crimson, digs her nails into her arm and eyes him apprehensively. He looks stunned to her, a little hungry and a little satisfied. His eyes are half-shut and a bit dark, his head cocked ever so slightly.

He’s not upset. Good. That’s...that’s good.

“You- you like it?” she asks nervously.

“I love it,” he tells her, walking over slowly. She beams a little, relief flooding through her. She tilts her head up to look at him when he stops in front of her, presses into his touch when he rests his hands on her hips. “When did you get the stockings?”

“Today,” Yachi mumbles, reaching a hand to toy with his tie. “I...I wanted to surprise you with something nice. And- and Oikawa-san suggested that I dress up for you so…”

Iwaizumi gives a huff of laughter at the mention of his best friend and squeezes at her waist, pulls her a bit closer.

“Did he suggest that you make me ropa veija too?” he asks, lips curled into a pleased smile.

Yachi shakes her head and drops his tie, places her palms to his chest. “No...well, he said to make you something nice to eat. And I know you haven’t had it in a while so…”

Iwaizumi hums and presses a kiss to her forehead, raises his hands to cup her face.

“You’re so good to me, princesa,” he murmurs to her, dipping his head lower to peck a kiss to her nose. “I don’t deserve you.”

Yachi feels the color in her face rise and shakes her head, curls her fingers into his shirt.

“I just wanted to do something nice,” she mumbles, almost feeling a bit shy from the praise. “I got you your favorite beer too.”

Iwaizumi groans and then suddenly Yachi is lifted into the air and up into his arms. She squeaks and then laughs, smiles as he peppers her with kisses.

“Hajime, s-stop,” she giggles. “You’re going to drop me!”

He just gives her more kisses, holds her tighter and carries her into the kitchen. Iwaizumi plops her on the counter and smiles, cups her face and kisses her sweetly as he thumbs across her cheeks.

“This is the best thing I could ever hope to come home to,” Iwaizumi tells her as he pulls away, his grin still in place for just a moment longer before it fades, turns a bit regretful. “Thank you, Hitoka. I know I haven’t been the most pleasant to be around lately. I know I’ve been tired and grumpy. Stressed. I’m sorry, baby girl.”

Yachi shakes her head and brings her hands up to cup his face as well, shivers a bit at the odd feeling of scruff brushing against her soft palms.

“No, it’s fine,” she says softly, firmly. And she means it; it really is fine to her. “I know you’re busy with work. You’ve got a tough case. I understand. You’re stressed. That’s alright.”

He sighs and runs his hands over her, presses another kiss to her lips. Yachi keeps his face pulled toward her, opens her mouth for him and lets Iwaizumi deepen the kiss, make it something a bit less soft and a little more hungry.

“I never thought I would see you in fishnets,” Iwaizumi mumbles against her lips. Yachi breathes in deep as his hands fall to her thighs, push the shirt up high along them. “Is there more? Underneath the shirt?”

Yachi nods and Iwaizumi groans, kisses her again and toys with the hem of the shirt.

“Can I see?” he asks, voice a bit rough. “Please?”

Yachi blushes but nods her consent, leans back a little and bites her lip as she grips the shirt’s hem. She blushes darker under Iwaizumi’s gaze and then takes a deep breath, drops her eyes as she draws the shirt up to show off what she had bought to dress up for him.

Iwaizumi swears under his breath and Yachi tries not to squirm, holds the shirt up so he can look her over.

“When...when did you get this?” Iwaizumi asks, voice more rough, almost a bit strained. “It’s new, right?”

“Y-Yes. I bought everything today,” Yachi tells him quietly, chancing a glance up to him. He licks his lips when she does and her cheeks light up with a glowing pink. “I...I, um, didn’t have anything to d-dress up in so…”

“God,” Iwaizumi breathes out, running a hand through his hair. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

He reaches out and runs his hand over soft flesh and pink lace. Yachi can’t help but shiver and tries to calm her flaming cheeks, arches up against his touch ever so slightly.

“Baby girl,” he tells her, brushing his fingers over the garter belt and looking at her through his lashes, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“It’s not that much,” Yachi mumbles, almost embarrassed by it. “I...I just wanted-”

He cuts her off with a kiss and Yachi huffs a little, smiles when he tips her chin up with a knuckle.

“You bought my favorite beer, made me something absolutely amazing to eat, _and_ dressed up for me,” he says with a fond look in his eyes. “It’s nothing I expected and I appreciate it so, so much. Don’t discount your efforts to make me happy.”

Yachi hesitates but nods and he smiles at her, gives her a little kiss to the very tip of her nose.

“Is it ready to eat?” he asks.

Yachi leans over to glance at the clock on the stove and shakes her head apologetically.

“Ah, no. Sorry,” she tells him. “There’s about an hour or so left. You came home a bit earlier than I thought you would.”

Iwaizumi hums and places his hands on her waist, smiles a little at her, the expression verging on wolfish.

“Well then,” he says, “I suppose I’ll need to find something to snack on in the meantime.”

Yachi opens her mouth to tell him that she picked up a bag of chicharrones for him but it gets jumbled up in a surprised squeak when he swoops her up from the counter and over his shoulder.

“Ha-Hajime,” she protests, nervous of falling. “I thought you said you wanted a snack.”

“Oh, I do, baby girl,” he tells her with a laugh. Yachi blushes furiously when she realizes that they’re headed to his bedroom and hides her face in her hands, tries not squeak again. “How cheesy is it if I say you look good enough to eat?”

Yachi giggles into her hands and giggles more when he playfully tosses her onto the bed and crawls over her.

“Very cheesy,” she tells him, cheeks pink and smile wide. “But flattering. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Iwaizumi corrects, reaching a hand up to loosen his tie. “I feel so spoiled. I want to spoil you in return.”

“You don’t have to,” Yachi mumbles, biting her lip when Iwaizumi’s hand runs up her thigh. “You’re- you’re the one that’s been stressed.”

“And you’re the one that’s been stressed because I’m stressed,” Iwaizumi counters. “Let me spoil you a little, amorcita. I want to make up for it.”

She blushes and he smirks, moves his hand up high to brush his fingers over the hem of her panties. He leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss, starts it out slow and soft but makes it deeper and rough so she ends up moaning quietly into his mouth. He hums, the noise low and appreciative, and then slides his mouth down to her chin, to her throat. Yachi shivers when he nibbles at a tendon, tilts her head back to allow him more access. He hums again at that and Yachi’s lashes flutter close, a soft sigh leaving her.

“I think I want to leave the shirt on,” he tells her, nuzzling against her neck and drawing his hand up to rub against her. “It looks too good on you.”

Yachi blushes and rocks her hips, grinds against his hand ever so slightly. She can feel him smile against her neck and then he mouths against it a little, pulling her panties to the side as he does and running a finger over her slit and to her clit. She mewls when he brushes the tip over that sensitive little nub, whines quietly when he sucks on her pulse point and sinks his teeth into her neck.

“If I buy you more lingerie, will you dress up for me again?” Iwaizumi asks, smoothing his lips down to where the shirt is dipping low to show off her clavicle. He scrapes his teeth over the bone and she shivers, curls her fingers into the covers. “You look like a dream.”

“ _Hajime_ ,” Yachi mumbles softly, embarrassed but pleased.

He hums and pulls back from her, looks her over with hooded eyes as he pushes up the shirt to show off her panties, her garter belt.

Yachi wonders what she looks like in his eyes, if he sees something more than a baby faced woman with easily flushed cheeks and an overly small frame, jutting hip bones and a too visible rib cage. How does she look to him in her new lingerie, dressed up in blush pink lace underneath his faded tee with its barely visible Godzilla print and stretched out neckline? Is she pretty? Cute? Provocative for once in her life?

Maybe. The look in his eyes makes her feel a little provocative, sexy. It’s a nice feeling, makes her pulse race and her cheeks flush. It makes her feel brave, bold. Enough so that she can reach out and pull his hand close against her, bite her lip and then moan so, so softly.

“S'il te plaît, mange moi,” she whispers to him, lowering her lashes and trying to mimic all the sirens she’s seen on the silver screen. “Je te veux.”

Iwaizumi groans loudly and grabs onto her thighs, pulls her closer and dips his head down to brush his lips over hers.

“Baby girl, you _know_ that drives me crazy,” he teases, nipping at her bottom lip. “And _you_ know that _I_ don’t know what you just said.”

Yachi blushes but giggles a little, squirms from that deliciously dirty feeling that runs through her, the way his hand dips below her panties to tease her.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Iwaizumi asks. Yachi shakes her head and he huffs, pulls back just a bit so he can look down at her, run his tongue over his teeth. “Fine then, baby girl. If that’s how you want to play...”

He leans back a bit more and circles the pad of his index finger over her clit, brushes over it and smirks a little when she bites her lip.

“Voy a devorarte, nena linda,” Iwaizumi tells her, voice low and rough, nearly holding a growl. Yachi trembles at it, flushes furiously and brings a hand up to her mouth, presses it against her lips as she lets out a little wanting noise. “Quiero que vengas a mi cara.”

She knows just enough Spanish to flush furiously, hide her face behind her hands. He laughs, loud and amused and not unkind. Yachi tries to stutter out a whine of protest but then he moves and his lips press against her stomach, begin to mouth down that soft, soft skin to her hips, her pelvis. She bites her lip hard when he presses a kiss right at where her skin is exposed between her garter belt and panties, tries not to squirm when he drags his lips lower and turns his head to kiss at her thigh.

Yachi shivers and spreads her legs for him, keeps her face hidden behind her hands as he noses against her crotch, mouths at her over her panties. She squirms a little and he chuckles, hooks his fingers underneath her panties and tugs them down. When she lifts her hips to help him, he hums his approval, rewards her with a kiss to the inside of her knee. She peeks at him from behind her hands and he grins at her, leans forward to nuzzle against her throat, give it a nip.

“Someone’s wet already,” he teases, a finger going to brush over her. He just barely dips his fingertip into her entrance, laughs softly when her hips rock back against him. “Eager.”

Yachi blushes and whines, hides her face back behind her hands. Iwaizumi gives her a kiss to her forehead and then shifts again, puts a hand on each thigh and rubs at them before settling himself in between them. She holds her breath at that and then lets all go in a quiet moan when his tongue runs over her, when his hands rest on her hips.

Yachi lets her hands drop to the bed and closes her eyes, mewls softly when his tongue parts her folds and slides up her slit. He moves a hand to expose her clit, flicks his tongue over it and then sucks. Yachi gasps quietly and arches her back slightly, fists the bed covers lightly. Iwaizumi hums against her and pulls her closer to him, noses over to her thigh and gives it a bite.

“Sabes tan bien,” he murmurs to her, moving back and giving a long swipe against her. She shivers and he grips her thigh tighter, very gently scrapes his teeth over her clit and gives a laugh. “Did you touch yourself waiting for me to come home?”

Yachi blinks at the switch of languages and feels scarlet bloom across her cheeks, whimpers and shakes her head, digs her fingers into the covers tighter. Iwaizumi hums and runs his tongue over her, presses his thumb firmly against her clit as he eases his tongue inside her ever so slowly.

She breathes deep and tries not to roll her hips back against him, tries to pretend that she’s not as sensitive as she really is. Once Iwaizumi starts rubbing his thumb with an idle pattern of slow swipes over her clit, though, there’s really no helping it and she pushes back against his face with a low moan.

He groans while she moans and Iwaizumi grabs her thighs, pulls her closer so she’s nearly on his face and pushes his tongue deep inside her. A whine, high and needy, escapes from her throat and Iwaizumi curls his tongue within her, angles his face and moves in a small motion so his nose brushes against her clit as he fucks his tongue into her.

Yachi mewls and arches up, shoots a hand out to grab his hair and threads her fingers into it without really thinking, pulls his face tighter against her and rocks her hips up. He groans against her, the noise nearly a growl, and Yachi rocks her hips up again, trembles a bit.

It’s been awhile since they’ve had the chance to do anything and Yachi gets close to the edge so, so quick. She pants and tugs on his hair, moans his name and tries her hardest not to snap her thighs shut and trap his head between them. Iwaizumi works a finger into her along with his tongue and that’s when she comes, whining without words and arching her back, grinding against his face more roughly than she ever would otherwise.

Iwaizumi works her through it and then crawls over her, lets her get out a pant before he cups her face with one hand, kisses her oh so hungrily. She whimpers at the taste of her own juices, mewls when he grinds down against her and shows her that he’s hard and wanting.

“Baby girl, can we?” Iwaizumi asks, muttering the question against her lips and sliding two fingers inside her to curl them against her sweet spot. “You want it?”

Yachi shivers and nods, tilts her head forward so she can press another kiss to his lips.

“Please,” she whispers to him.

Iwaizumi hums and kisses her again, pulls back and wipes the rest of her juices from his lips, his chin. Yachi swallows at that, smiles a little fuzzily at him. He grins at her, the curl of his lips wolfish, and pops open the button to his slacks, pulls his zipper down.

“Can I have you in my lap?” he asks her, pulling his cock out. Yachi flushes a bit and eyes him, not quite able to be embarrassed or shy when she’s still basking in the aftermath of her first orgasm. “Is that okay?”

Yachi nods, bites her lip and squirms a bit, rubs her thighs together almost impatiently as he leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom. She almost licks her lips as he rolls it on and blushes instead, huffs to herself because she shouldn’t be embarrassed over such a small action.

Even if it does make her feel lewd.

Iwaizumi settles himself against the pillows when the condom is fully on and Yachi crawls toward him, pleased that he’s keeping his work clothes on. She’s always liked him in his nice slacks and dress shirts, his pretty silk ties.

“Mm, you’re dressed so I should be too,” Iwaizumi explains when she runs her gaze over him. She smiles and he reaches out, runs a finger over her jawline and then chucks at her chin with his knuckle. “Come here and get on my lap, baby girl. I want to fuck you.”

Yachi ducks her head and smiles, cheeks flourishing with pink. She climbs into his lap obediently and places her hands on his shoulders, hovers over him while he lines himself up. He rubs his cock over her slit and then rests it at her entrance, nestles it between her folds and grasps her waist. Yachi shivers and closes her eyes, sinks down so very slowly.

The stretch makes her whimper and she digs her nails into his shoulders through his shirt, gasps as she takes more of him in and then moans when she has him all. He squeezes at her waist tight and she hears him swallow, opens her eyes to see that his eyes are dark, his jaw tight as he waits for her to adjust.

“Te sientes muy bien,” he mutters, voice low and a groan following after. Yachi whines and clenches around him, whimpers when he rocks his hips up and grinds into her. “Paraíso. Eres el paraíso.”

“Hajime,” Yachi moans, almost breathing it out. The words overwhelm her even if she can’t understand them and she moves her hips in a circle, tries to get him to start moving. “Pl- _please_.”

Iwaizumi groans and slips his hands a little lower, grabs onto her ass and squeezes. He _lifts_ her then and thrusts up into her shallowly as he pulls her back down, starts fucking her. She tries to roll her hips to meet him but he holds her tight, keeps her still as he leans forward and nearly smashes their lips together.

It’s a hungry kiss, rough and greedy and even a little sloppy. Yachi’s lashes flutter when he pulls back with a bite to her bottom lip and she stutters out a gasp, chases after his mouth and moans into it when he finds the perfect angle to make her vision go a little spotted.

“ _Oui_ , juste là. S'il vous plaît,” she pleads, whining the words. Iwaizumi growls and he pushes into her hard and deep, dips his head down to her neck and digs his teeth into her skin. He bites hard enough that she whimpers, bites hard enough that she knows she’ll be wearing a turtleneck to work the next day. “ _Dieu_ , _s'il vous plaît_.”

Iwaizumi groans and buries his face into the crook of her neck, picks up the pace and moves one hand to slide under his shirt, roughly squeeze at her breast.

“Say my name, baby girl,” he tells her, nipping at one of her tendons and then sucking on it. “Please?”

Yachi whimpers and feels herself tremble a bit, squeezes around him and closes her eyes tight.

“ _Hajime_ ,” she mumbles. “Hajime, Hajime. _Hajime_. Please, Hajime.”

Hot air dusts her neck when he huffs out a laugh and Yachi nearly pouts but moans instead when he thrusts into her rougher. She clenches and he groans, noses up her throat and tugs on her earlobe with his teeth.

“So good, baby girl,” he whispers to her. “So good. Going to come for me again? Come on my cock?”

Yachi gasps and then keens, nods and scratches at his back through his shirt. Iwaizumi works his hand under her bra and pinches at her nipple, grazes his teeth over the curl of her ear and gives it a gentle bite.

“I’m so close, princesa,” he murmurs to her. “Please come for me.”

The coaxing is enough to push her back to the edge and she whines, high and breathy for him, as she grinds down against him. He lets her but then grips her tighter, hoists her up and then brings her down _hard_. A sob slips out from her at it and Yachi drops her head, arches her back and sobs again when he fucks into her hard and deep.

Once, twice, three times and then she’s coming for him, mewling and whining his name, clenching down around him in sporadic, tight bursts.

Iwaizumi follows after her with a grunt, buries himself within her and grinds in deep. Yachi squeezes her eyes shut tight and whimpers, collapses against his chest and rides her orgasm out with little pants and moans.

Dizzy, light headed, wonderfully dazed. The pleasure of her second orgasm is perfect and she nuzzles against him lightly as she tries to gather herself.

Iwaizumi moves his hand to pet down her back and then repeats the action, does it once more before resting his hand at the back of her neck. Yachi smiles in drowsy contentment and gives a pleased sigh, pulls back and pecks a kiss to his grinning lips.

“Mm, that was good,” he tells her, resting his forehead against hers. It’s slightly sweaty but she smiles just the same, giggles quietly. “Thank you, Hitoka. I needed that. I feel much more relaxed.”

“My pleasure,” she murmurs to him.

They smile at each other and kiss softly- lingering and sweet with just a tiny nibble given to her bottom lip, their tongues just barely brushing over one another’s. They kiss until his stomach growls and Yachi giggles, nuzzles against him before pulling her face away to smile at him.

“I didn’t tide you over?” she teases, cheeks rising to a light red from the pink that her orgasm colored them with the bold for her words.

Iwaizumi huffs and kisses her again, rubs her sides and then gives her thigh a gentle slap.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s have dinner,” he tells her. There’s a thoughtful pause and then he smiles, kisses her cheek. “We can talk about what you’re going to wear to the ballet next weekend while we eat.”

Yachi’s eyes widen and she curls her fingers into his shirt, tugs on it in disbelief. “You told me you wouldn’t have the time!”

Iwaizumi smiles and shakes his head, cups her cheek and smooths his thumb across her heated flesh.

“I’ll make time,” Iwaizumi promises, voice soft and warm. Yachi almost sniffles at how happy that makes her, at how fondness curls through her and makes her smile. “I know you want to go and I want to take you to it. Daichi’s already offered me the tickets and I know I can clear the night for it if I keep my nose to the grind. We’ll go, baby girl.”

Yachi melts against his palm a little and nods, lifts a hand to his and presses it against her face more firmly.

“Thank you, Hajime,” she whispers.

“No, thank _you_ ,” he tells her. His little smile flits into something more teasing, something that’s more of a half-smirk. “It’ll give me an excuse to expand your lingerie collection, too. New lingerie, new dress, new heels. I’ll dress you up so pretty.”

Yachi blushes, pleased, and nods, curls her fingers into his shirt a bit tighter. Iwaizumi places a kiss to her forehead and then gently smacks at her thigh again, tells her to scoot off of him so they can eat. She obeys and watches him stand up from the bed, crawls off after him and follows Iwaizumi with shaky legs.

She’ll have to thank Oikawa, Yachi thinks as she smooths her hands over Iwaizumi’s shirt. He really did give good advice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's a pretty popular headcanon that Iwaizumi is, like, Portuguese but I was looking up recipes and I stumbled across ropa veija and I was like "You know what..."  
> And I've always loved the thought of French speaking Yachi. That headcanon will never been taken away from me.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
